Waiting For Dawn
by Avadrea
Summary: Kidnapped and confused, Kagome finds herself spending the night alone with Sesshoumaru. Worst of all... she's naked.  M for now rating may increase depending on later chapters.  Updated Sundays.  Short ficlets chapters run 100 - 500 words.
1. Straw

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Straw<strong>

Kagome had finally had enough. It wasn't bad enough that she had been putting up with Inuyasha's constant tantrums, acting as an impromptu mother for an impish kitsune, and trying to defeat the most ultimate of all evils, all the while fending off a perverted monk's 'cursed hand'.

No, now she had become a pawn in the most vicious case of sibling rivalry since Cain and Abel. All she had wanted was to take a nice long soak in a steaming hot spring. Was that really too much to ask?

Apparently.

She had just slipped into the warm water when she had suddenly been snatched up and thrown over a furry shoulder – naked, and flown off to who knows where. Now, all she knew was that she was in a cave, on a hard stone floor, naked, and with Sesshoumaru.

The months of frustration finally found an outlet in the form of angry tears. The tall taiyoukai drew back in shock as the miko began to leak. He had expected a show of defiance. He knew how to deal with her loud anger. But this….

The confused inu shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot as he watched the miko sob, the salty scent of her tears engulfing him.

~to be continued~

* * *

><p>Dokuga Weekly Perfection Prompt #166: Outlet<p>

Third Place Winner in Weekly Perfection Challange #166

A/N: Thanks be to my beta Luna


	2. Anger and Rage: How They Burn

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Anger and Rage: How They Burn<strong>

Sesshoumaru had finally had enough; it could not be healthy for the miko to continue leaking. It wasn't that he _cared_ for her; it was simply that a broken bargaining chip was of little value. It was in his best interest to ensure the woman's health until his brother's arrival. Yes, he reassured himself, it was nothing more than self interest that compelled him to lean closer, sniffing warily at his captive.

Suddenly aware of his closeness the miko lashed out her hand striking his cheek. She glared up at him panting with suppressed anger her little body trembling with the force of her rage. "Get away from me, you pervert!"

The flame had returned to the priestess's eyes.

~to be continued~

* * *

><p>Weekly Perfection Prompt #167: Flame<p>

A/N: Thanks be to my beta Luna


	3. Sweet Whine

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Whine<strong>

Kagome watched with growing dread as the demon lifted a clawed hand to the red imprint on his cheek. Golden eyes met wide blue and narrowed as he leaned in once more, his nose almost brushing hers as he closed all distance between them.

'Way to cook your own goose Kagome!' The girl mentally scolded herself as she scuttled backwards trying to escape the advancing inu. 'Not only are you alone with Sesshoumaru _naked_, but now you're alone with a very angry Sesshoumaru… naked! This just isn't my day!'

Sesshoumaru followed her retreat, refusing to allow her even an inch of distance until her bare back met cold hard stone. A soft frightened 'meep!' escaped her throat as he placed his hand on the cave wall inches from her head, caging her with his body. He was so close she could feel the warmth radiating off of him. The heat was made all the more feverish by the icy contrast of the stone biting into her skin.

"You struck this Sesshoumaru." His voice held the ragged edge of a growl as it washed over her, causing her to shiver from something other than the cold. His gaze never wavered as he leaned even closer, his breath fanning her face. Slowly, his lips drew back to bare sharp, glistening fangs.

Clenching her eyes shut, Kagome turned her head away from him, unconsciously bearing her delicate throat in silent offering. She whimpered softly, a small pleading sound dragged from her lips in desperation.

Sesshoumaru's response was as basic and primal as her fragile whine. He leaned closer, letting his nose brush slowly along the sensitive skin of her neck, breathing in her scent. Suddenly his teeth closed on her shoulder in a sharp nip of reprimand.

"Do not do it again, Miko."

~to be continued~

* * *

><p>Weekly Perfection Prompt #168: Cook<p>

First Place Winner in Weekly Perfection Challenge #168

A/N: Thanks be to my beta Luna


	4. Worthy

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Worthy<strong>

Sesshoumaru pressed himself against the cowering miko. Fear clouded her normally pleasant scent, drawing him closer. His body was tense with the need to rid her of that bitter taint; to cover her with his own virile musk, and to hide her weakness with his strength.

He leaned in once more, letting the tip of his nose brush lightly along her skin as he allowed a deep thrumming to rumble in his chest. She had offered her submission and he would show her his acceptance with his dominance. Instead of soothing away the female's fears, the bitter scent only spiked higher.

Did she still doubt his power? How could she compare him to that half-breed and find him wanting? Had he not proven that his strength was greater? That he was the stronger, more virile male? The more worthy mate?

Burying his face in her hair he breathed deeply, allowing the scent of peonies to drown out the stink of her fear as he warred with his raging instincts. He yearned to claim her, to mount her, to make her his forever.

It was this need that made her the perfect bait. After all, Inuyasha always wanted everything that Sesshoumaru claimed for himself.

~to be continued~

* * *

><p>Weekly Perfection Prompt #169: Mount<p>

Third Place Winner in Weekly Perfection Challange #169

A/N: Thanks be to my beta Luna


	5. The Heart of the Matter

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>The Heart of the Matter<strong>

Kagome bit softly on her lower lip, her gaze locked warily on the youkai's back. He sat at the mouth of the cave, his golden gaze searching the heavens with a detached air. He seemed almost relaxed, but Kagome knew better. She could feel deep his awareness locked on her deep in her bones. She was sure he was listening to her every breath, every heart beat. She shivered, imagining him tasting the flavor of her every emotion as her scent shifted and changed.

'He can smell your fear.' She reminded herself as she wrapped her arms tighter around her knees, trying to rub the goose flesh from her skin. 'Don't give him the advantage, Kagome. Don't be afraid.'

"Inuyasha will save me." Her voice came out weak, barely more than a rasp. She waited nervously for him to respond. After the explosion of his temper earlier she expected him to yell, to snort in disdain, to do… something. Sesshoumaru remained silent.

"I _said,_" she sniffled, rubbing at her frozen nose; her voice quivered but held more strength. "Inuyasha will save me."

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at her. His eyes flashed in the moon light as he traced his gaze along her exposed flesh. "Let us hope your mate arrives before dawn, little miko, for your sake."

Kagome looked away from his intense stare, feeling her icy cheeks grow warm with embarrassment. "He's not my mate!"

"You want him to be." His words were venomous, tinged with the bitter poison of rage. Kagome tensed, drawing her knees tighter into her chest. He was angry with her again. But why?

He turned from her, his body tense with restless anticipation. His eyes narrowed as they scanned the night sky. "It will not matter come dawn."

~to be continued~

* * *

><p>Weekly Perfection Prompt #170: Rasp<p>

Awarded Participant in Weekly Perfection Challenge #170

A/N: Thanks be to my beta Luna


	6. Ask For The Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Ask For The Moon<strong>

Silence stretched between them in the icy darkness, the tense stillness broken only by the soft chattering of her teeth. Kagome's eyes kept darting to where the brooding inu stood in the moonlight. The pale rays seemed to catch in his silvery hair, making it glow white like newly fallen snow.

With each shiver Kagome kept hoping that the demon lord would decide to speak with her, to share whatever secret purpose had led to her abrupt imprisonment. She might as well ask him for the moon. Swallowing her fear she prayed he might honor a more reasonable request.

"Sesshoumaru-sama… I'm cold."

~to be continued~

* * *

><p>Weekly Perfection Prompt #171: Secret<p>

Awarded Join Third place in Weekly Perfection Challenge #171

A/N: Thanks be to my beta Eric


	7. Heaven Is A Warm Fluff

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Heaven Is A Warm Fluff<strong>

Kagome worried her lower lip as the taiyoukai turned his intense, golden stare upon her once again. His gaze traveled along her bare flesh as he took in the savage tremors that rocked her tiny body.

"You are cold." Oh how she wanted to scream at him in frustration at that understatement. Freezing was more like it! She could no longer feel her toes, and didn't even want to think about the numb sensation in her rear end. However, yelling at the arrogant demon would get her nowhere.

"I shall provide you with warmth."

Taking a step towards her, he reached up to lift the heavy fur pelt from his shoulder, letting it slip to the ground. Kagome almost screamed in surprise when it slithered across the floor to coil around her trembling body, sheathing her in a warm embrace.

The divine heat swiftly seeped all the way to her bones, melting away every last drop of tension from her sore muscles. Her shivering quickly ebbed away to nothing, leaving her cozy and relaxed amidst the glorious fluff. "This is what heaven must feel like." she thought as she nuzzled deeper into the luxuriant warmth that enfolded her so completely.

Kagome had always admired the thick mass of fur that Sesshoumaru wore with such pride. She had wanted to touch it, just once, to find out if it was really as soft as it looked. Now here she was, curled up tight in the magnificent fur. And oh yes, it was softer than she ever imagined.

Combing her fingers through the silken pelt she nearly moaned in delight. This was almost worth being kidnapped in the middle of her bath. Almost.

As her hands stroked along the downy fluff she felt it twitch at her touch. "It's… alive?"

~to be continued~

* * *

><p>Weekly Perfection Prompt #172: Sheath<p>

Second Place Winner in Weekly Perfection Challenge #172

A/N: Thanks be to my lovely beta Eric


	8. Wear You Like a Blanket

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Wear You Like a Blanket<strong>

Kagome's eyes grew wider as the plush fur flexed under her hands, binding itself tighter around her body. The soft appendage shifted and writhed under her touch as her curious fingers explored deeper into the thick pelt. Lifting her head she stared up into Sesshoumaru's dispassionate gaze with large, questioning eyes. "What is it?"

Shrugging, the taiyoukai turned back to the mouth of the cave, ignoring her continued scrutiny as her fingers laced through the silkiness of his coat. Undeterred, Kagome stepped towards him, her hands moving up along the pelt to where it disappeared into his sleeve.

"It's you?"

~to be continued~

* * *

><p>Weekly Perfection Prompt #173: Bind<p>

A/N: Thanks be to my lovely beta Eric


	9. Retaliation

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Retaliation<strong>

Sesshouamru turned his head away from the tiny woman, trying to ignore the feel of her dainty hands as they smoothed through his fur. He would not be drawn in by the innocent curiosity in her eyes. He did not have to explain anything to her, not his intentions, not his motives, and most of all not his body.

Ignorant to his blatant dismissal the human girl continued her exploration, absently weaving her fingers through the thick pelt. Her blunt human nails scraped gently along his skin as she explored the warm length of his mokomoko, causing pleasure to lance through his body like a jolt of electricity. Each innocent caress burned him to his very core.

Hiding a soft purr of bliss with an annoyed growl he shifted away from the miko, putting a single pace of distance between them. "Is it not enough to warm you, priestess?"

"Oh yes. Of course, Sesshoumaru–sama. Thank you." Her arms curled protectively around the thick mass of fluff as if afraid that he would remove the silken warmth from her. Sesshoumaru stiffened as she nuzzled her cheek against his pelt, her warm breath tickling the sensitive tendril. "It is so soft… softer than Buyo."

Sesshoumaru returned his attention to the moon as he tried to puzzle out what the hell a Buyo was. "You are satisfied then. "

The priestess nodded slowly, a small yawn stretching her lips as her eyelids began to droop. "Emmhmm." Sesshoumaru almost flinched at the small sleepy purr in her voice as she sank down to the cave floor curling up in the thick mass of his fur.

Stress and cold must have exhausted the human female because it was not long before her breathing had started to steady out into a lazy rhythm of sleep. "You're very warm Sesshoumaru."

"Hn." He turned away from the half-dozing female to take up his post at the cave entrance once more. Her fingers had returned to their lazy journey through her makeshift blanket, her gentle touch sending shivers of pure pleasure up his spine. Locking his gaze on the moon he tried to ignore the desire to pay her back in her own coin. His fingers itched with the need to comb his deadly claws through her soft, black tresses.

He crushed the unwanted hunger the moment it bloomed in his chest. He would not be tempted.

~to be continued~

* * *

><p>Weekly Perfection Prompt #174: Coin<p>

Joint Second Place Winner in Weekly Perfection Challange #174

A/N: Thanks be to my lovely beta Eric


	10. To Pull An Inu's Tail

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>To Pull An Inu's Tail<strong>

Kagome was certain she had never experienced anything more magnificent than the velvety warmth of Sesshoumaru's… whatever it was. Stifling a languid yawn she let her fingers continue their curious exploration of the thick pelt wrapped snugly around her.

Was it his tail perhaps? No, that didn't seem likely. She had met a few demons with tails during her travels; both Kouga and Shippo had them and they were nothing like the coiling appendage resting against her bare skin. What else could it be?

Her eyes slid cautiously over to the inu youkai where he had settled himself in the cave mouth. His attention was once more focused on the moon as he tracked its voyage through the sky. He seemed to have dismissed her very existence once again. "Sesshoumaru?"

The golden eyes cut towards her for a moment before returning their stare to the sky. "Yes miko?"

"What is this?" Taking hold of the fluffy end of the tendril she waved it at him in question. The tip curled and swatted her across the nose as if to reprimand her for such undignified treatment. Once again she was reminded of Buyo. Maybe it was a tail after all.

"That is this Sesshoumaru's moko moko."

"Oh."

Silence once more reigned in the night air as she watched the tip of the "moko moko" lazily lash the air, the soft fur tickling her cheek now and again. "Sesshoumaru?"

She wasn't sure if that was a disgruntled sigh she heard or just a stray night breeze. "Yes miko?"

"What is a 'moko moko'?"

This time Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at her, a slight frown creasing the corners of his mouth. "The night is half over, miko. Do you intend to plague this Sesshoumaru with your inane questions for the remainder of it?"

~to be continued~

* * *

><p>Weekly Perfection Prompt #175:Half<p>

Third Place Winner in Weekly Perfection Challenge #175

A/N: Thanks be to my lovely beta Eric


	11. Musing Aloud

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Musing Aloud<strong>

The little miko chattered on incessantly, like a small bird bundled up in the soft nest of his fur. Instead of grating away at his patience, he found her dulcet voice oddly soothing as she rambled on in her meandering, one-sided conversation. Her quiet musings rolled over him like gentle waves till he felt his eyes dropping in lazy contentment.

The human didn't appear to notice she was the only vocal participant in their dialogue. She seemed to find comfort in filling the empty silence between them. Time and colloquy had slowly softened the sharp edge of fear that had marred her scent, and her voice grew thick and languid as sleep threatened to overcome her.

"…I mean seriously, it was just a bag of chips. By the way Inuyahsa was acting, you would have thought I gave away Tessaiga or something. "

"Inuyasha." The name shattered the small moment of peace. Returning to his vigil, Sesshoumaru frowned at the descending moon. Dawn was not far off. The foolish half-breed should have come to reclaim his female hours ago.

Rising to his feet Sesshoumaru stepped out into the moonlight. It was time to make his intentions clear.

~to be continued~

* * *

><p>Weekly Perfection Prompt #176 clear<p>

Joint Third Place Winner in Weekly Perfection Challenge #176

A/N: Thanks be to my lovely beta Eric


	12. All or Nothing

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

* * *

><p>All or Nothing<p>

Kagome went silent as the inuyoukai rose once more. There was a change in him, a slight shift in his stance, his shoulders seemed stiffer, his muscles tense. Every line of his body was suddenly taut, humming with a renewed expectancy as he paced at the cave's entrance. His aura hung in the air about her like a dense fog, thick and impatient, filling her with an uneasy trepidation. She could not shake the feeling that Sesshoumaru was about to change all the rules. If only she knew what game he was playing, and more importantly, what was at stake.

~to be continued~

* * *

><p>Weekly Perfection Prompt #177: dense<p>

Third Place Winner in Weekly Perfection Challenge #177

A/N: Thanks be to my lovely beta Eric

another A/N: sorry about the shortness of this update. I only had 100 words to work with. Next one will be longer.


	13. Raging Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Raging Storm<strong>

Kagome watched as the inu turned to face her, his eyes glowing with something deep and primal. She could feel his energy gathering about him, her skin prickled as her own purity spiked to ward off the demonic aura that hung thick in the air. Her hands gripped the soft fur tighter as the spiritual tension mounted, piling up around them in thrumming waves of discord.

Their opposing essences battered against each other, each seeking to overpower the other. Kagome clung to his pelt as she was buffeted in the spiritual storm. She whimpered softly and lifted her eyes to search his, silently pleading him to stop, to end his attack.

Sesshoumaru growled low and deep as if her plea had been a challenge. His eyes flashed red in the dark as his lips draw back from his teeth, baring his long, deadly fangs. Kagome let out a gasp as she felt his hand come to rest around her neck. A shock of power raced through her entire being at the contact, stealing her breath away.

His gaze trailed over the soft flesh of her throat as his thumb began to trace along her pulse, the gentle touch a shocking contrast against the savage assault of his aura. Kagome watched as the blood red of his eyes grew soft and warm, filled with a silent plea.

Between one breath and the next, she understood. He was not threatening her. He was not demanding her fear, he was seeking her trust.

Without a whisper of doubt, Kagome gave it to him. She surrendered all her worries and fears, placing her life in his deadly hands. The raging storm shifted as the clashing energies blended and merged.

Closing his eyes, Sesshoumaru threw back his head and let loose a deafening howl.

~to be continued~

* * *

><p>Weekly Perfection Prompt #178: pile  300 words

First Place Winner in Weekly Perfection Challenge #178

A/N: Thanks be to my lovely beta Eric


	14. Challenge Accepted

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Challenge Accepted<strong>

His deadly claws move to cradle the back of her head, drawing her closer. Pulled firmly into his chest, Kagome could hear the deep breath that filled his lungs before he let lose a second earth shaking howl.

As the rich tone died on his lips Sesshoumaru bowed his head, resting his brow against her soft curls. His breaths came in sharp, short pants as he sniffed at her hair, drawing in her scent.

Suddenly the thick silence was shattered by a distant howl.

Sesshoumaru's head snapped up, his eyes glowing red with fury. Soon blood would be shed.

~to be continued~

* * *

><p>Weekly Perfection Prompt #179: shed  100 words

Third Place Winner in Weekly Perfection Challenge #178

A/N: Thanks be to my lovely beta Eric

A/N 2.0: Sorry for another short chapter. The next few are longer.


	15. The Covenant

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

* * *

><p>The Covenant<p>

Sesshouamru's strong hands closed on her upper arms, clutching her to his chest as he glared out into the night. Kagome could feel a growl of rage vibrate against her cheek as his aura spiked once more, washing over her in angry waves.

Tangling her hands in the front of his kimono Kagome clung to him in growing fear. "Sesshouamru? What's wrong?"

Glowing eyes remained locked on the darkness beyond the cave. His grip on her arms was almost painful as he held her securely, almost protectively, against his tense body. Awaiting whatever threat was coming their way.

"That was not Inuyasha." The normal smooth tones of his voice where ragged and sharp, sparking the growing disease inside her.

"And… that's bad?"

"Hn."

The night was broken by another raucous howl and Kagome felt her grip tighten in panic, it sounded so much closer than it had just a moment ago. "But… why?"

Sesshouamru's eyes narrowed as he pulled away from her, shifting to stand between her and the approaching danger. He blocked the cave entrance as if to shield her fragile body with his own. "They come for you."

The loss of his warmth sent a chill cutting through her like an icy dagger despite the warm embrace of his fur draped about her. Kagome fought the desire to chase the heat back to his body, to throw her arms around his waist and press herself into his armored back. Even the cold, hard metal would offer her a sense of security against the fear that was rising inside her.

Stumbling back she clutched at the part of him that still entwined possessively around her, silently reminding herself of the promise she had made to him only moments ago. Sesshoumaru would protect her, he would keep her safe. And all he asked for in trade was her trust.

~to be continued~

* * *

><p>Weekly Perfection Prompt #180: trade  300 words

Third Place Winner in Weekly Perfection Challenge #180

A/N: Thanks be to my lovely beta Eric


	16. Idiot Savior

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

* * *

><p>Idiot Savior<p>

Clutching tighter to Sesshoumaru's pelt Kagome used his stalwart presence to push back her escalating fear. The courage was hard won as the shadowy forest beyond the mouth of the cave shuddered and swayed as if caught in a savage storm. The sound of crashing trunks and shattered branches was deafening as the tree line trembled and parted.

Kagome sagged in relief as a familiar whirlwind erupted form the darkness. She could almost laugh at the situation as the overly friendly wolf demon leapt from the flurry of the wind. That is if Sesshoumaru was not still bristling with furious energy.

Landing easily on his feet Kouga placed his fists on his hips and puffed out his chest. "Hey there Kagome! Don't worry. I've come to save….."

Stumbling over his words the wolf demon froze, his blue eyes locked on Kagome wide with utter shock as his cheeks quickly took on a scarlet hue. His Adam's apple bobbed visibly as he gulped. "Kagome… you're… you're.."

The pelt around her body gave a harsh tug, sweeping her off her feet and dragging her behind a furiously growling Sesshoumaru.

Snapping out of his shock Kouga turned on the glowering inu. "What the hell are you doing with _**my **_woman?"

~to be continued~

* * *

><p>Weekly Perfection Prompt #181: trade  200 words

A/N: Thanks be to my lovely beta Eric


	17. Posturing

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Posturing<strong>

The furry appendage clenched tighter around her, its fine hairs bristled with the rage Kagome could feel crackling like lightning in the air around her. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the okami's their normal soft gold was swiftly sinking under a flood of red as the angry thrumming in his chest rose to a full snarling growl.

"You would challenge me?" The inu flexed his claws threateningly. The joints of his fingers cracked and popped as the tips took on a green glow.

"I've come to get _**my**_ woman if that's what you mean. I don't know how you got her away from mutt face, and I don't care. She isn't for you."

Sesshoumaru drew his lips back in a snarl, venom dripping from the tips of his deadly claws. "So you say. Yet here she is, in my den, covered in my scent. I have her."

"Not for long you don't!" Kouga pawed the ground once with each foot kicking up a small cloud of dirt before falling into a fighting stance; his fists clenched and held level with his face.

Kagome suppressed the urge to roll her eyes as the two demons postured in front of her. What was it with male canine demons? It seemed as if there was some cosmic law dictating that if any two demons of dog persuasion come within twenty yards of each other they had to find _**something**_ to fight over. Swords, women, chips, it didn't matter what, as long as the territorial displays of dominance eventually escalated to blows.

Those arguments where bad enough, Kagome felt she needed to nip this little war in the bud. "It's all right Kouga. Sesshoumaru won't hurt me. "

Koga's fists dropped limply to his side in surprise as he stared at her with a dumfounded expression. "Of course he won't hurt you. He winnowed you! No demon with any honor would ever harm his choice."

"Win-a-what?"

"Don't worry about it Kagome. I've come to save you." Kouga gave her a confident wink as he drew his fists up again. He turned to Sesshoumaru and a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. "I'd give my left nut before I gave you up to a mangy dog.

Sesshoumaru tilted his chin back to look down his nose at the cocky wolf. "Take her from me, if you can."

That was all the prompting Kouga needed.

~to be continued~

* * *

><p>Weekly Perfection Prompt #182: prompt  400 words

A/N: Thanks be to my lovely beta Eric


	18. Locking Horns

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Locking Horns<strong>

Kouga leapt forward in a blur of motion too fast for Kagome's eyes to follow. One moment he was standing several yards away and the next he was stopped midair, his leg held in Sesshoumaru's unrelenting grip, the limb just a hair's breadth from the inu's cheek.

A green glow enveloped the diayoukai's hand and Kagome gasped at the sickly sweet scent of burning flesh. Kouga didn't even flinch as the acid burned his skin. Twisting in the other male's grip he brought his free leg around, the heel striking Sesshoumaru in the shoulder, loosening his grip long enough for the wolf to somersault away.

Skidding to a stop the okami barely recovered his feet before lunging forward again, a roar of challenge ripping from his throat.

"_**Stop it!**_" Kagome stomped her foot in frustration as the melee whirled about her in a deadly cyclone of silver and black. The furry appendage still coiled possessively around her body suddenly went taut, dragging the miko off her feet to land on her naked rear. "_**I said stop you idiots!**_"

But the hard headed duo didn't even spare her a single glance as they attempted to pummel one another into submission.

~to be continued~

* * *

><p>Weekly Perfection Prompt #183: prompt  200 words

A/N: Thanks be to my lovely beta Eric


	19. On A Thread

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>On a Thread<strong>

Kagome struggled to regain her feet as the battle continued to rage all around her. It was like trying to find her footing in the middle of an earthquake. With every sudden, darting movement Sesshoumaru made, his fluffy appendage would jerk her off her feet and drag her across the ground. She was hauled back and forth through the dirt as he lunged at his opponent again and again.

Scrambling for a hand hold in the earth Kagome desperately sought something solid with which to cling. She prayed that the two vying demons would settle whatever their point of contention was before anyone got seriously injured. Kouga and Inuyahsa had fought with each other for years but it had never gotten as violent as this all-out dogfight swirling around her.

It was when she felt something wet and sticky spatter across her back that she realized just how deadly serious the situation had become. Neither male was willing to give any ground to the other. The victor's prize would be paid for in blood.

Kagome wasn't sure what that meant for her, however she was sure of one thing: Somehow this was all Inuyasha's fault.

~to be continued~

* * *

><p>Weekly Perfection Prompt #184: prompt  200 words

A/N: Thanks be to my lovely beta Eric

A/N 2.0: I know I could have made Sesshy keep her completely safe while he fought but I got to much of a giggle visualizing Kagome being dragged hither and yon by moko moko.


	20. Rivulets and Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Rivulets and Rain<strong>

Then suddenly it was over. The abrupt stillness hung thick and heavy in the air, refusing to be broken. Afraid of what she might see; Kagome forced herself to open her eyes.

The battle had been brutal.

Blood was everywhere; it ran in small rivulets down tattered flesh to fall in thick droplets to the ground. Her heart clenched in her chest as she looked over the pointless wreckage. How had it come to this?

The victor stood tall and aloof despite the growing crimson stains that where quickly overtaking the white on his garments.

Kouga was on his knees.

_~to be continued~_

* * *

><p>Weekly Perfection Prompt #185: droplet  100 words

A/N: Thanks be to my lovely beta Eric.

Also thank you so much everyone for being so patient. I ended up taking a very long break (almost 2 years) due to writers block and real life stuff. Then recently I had a life altering experience. I survived Thyroid Cancer. It made me realize I needed to spend more time on the things I love. And one of those things was writing. So I am getting back in the saddle. I might be a bit rusty, but I hope that you will see a lot more updated from now on.


	21. Finish Him

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Finish Him<strong>

Sesshoumaru loomed over his fallen opponent, his fingers clenched tightly around the okami's throat. The Killing Perfection's garnet eyes held a harsh finality as he drew his free hand back and slowly flexed his fingers. The cracking of each knuckle was like a gun shot in the silence, shaking Kagome from her dazed stupor. She stumbled to her feet just as the sickly green glow she knew so well started to engulf the god demon's fist.

"**_STOP!_**" Flinging herself at the enraged taiyoukai, Kagome closed her arms around his trying to halt the fatal blow. "Please stop. "

Sesshoumaru froze, his entire body taut in her grip. Slowly his crimson gaze slanted towards her, a ferocious growl rumbling in his chest. "You wish me to spare him?"

"Yes! Yes please Sesshoumaru." Kagome begged. Still clinging uselessly to his arm she ignored the sharp scent of his deadly acid. "Kouga is my friend. He was only trying to protect me."

"He was attempting to claim you." The words came out as an angry snarl.

"So what else is new? " Kagome grumbled in exasperation as she heaved on his arm trying to drag it down. She only ended up dangling helplessly from the unmovable limb. "He's been doing that ever since I met him."

Slowly the flame faded in the daiyoukai's eyes, the scarlet clinging to the edges of fiery orange. "You are not his."

It was a not a question but Kagome felt the need to reassure the demon. Kouga's life seemed to depend on appeasing the raging inu. "No. I'm definitely **_not_** his woman. But he**_ is_** my friend. And I would never, **_ever_** forgive you if you hurt one of my friends."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head, considering her words. Then, with an abrupt nod, he shoved Kouga away.

_~to be continued~_

* * *

><p>Weekly Perfection Prompt #186: harsh  300 words


	22. Sacrifice To Save

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrifice To Save<strong>

Kagome's heart ached as she looked down at the crumpled form of her friend. Kouga's body was tattered and torn from the vicious struggle with the more powerful inuyokai. She wanted nothing more than to rush to her friend's side, to soothe his pain and tend his wounds. She longed to reach out and comfort him. And yet Kagome didn't move. She didn't dare to.

The angry tension still radiated off Sesshoumaru, his dark energy hung thick in the air seeming to weave and coil about her as solidly as his fur pelt. He may have spared the other male but his silted red eyes remained locked on his advisory with barely contained aggression. Any show of preference towards her friend and the tenuous grip on his rage could slip and Kagome doubted that she could stop him again. Past alley or not, Sesshoumaru would happily tear the wolf limb from limb.

Kagome swallowed thickly past the lump in her throat as she forced herself to turn her back on her injured friend, reaching out to take hold of the dog demons sleeve. A soft tug and she was once again the focus of that crimson stare.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama."

_~to be continued~_

* * *

><p>Weekly Perfection Prompt #189: limb  200 words

Second Place Winner in Weekly Perfection Challenge #189

A/N: I honestly believe turning her back on an injured friend would probably be the hardest thing for Kagome to EVER do. But she would do it if it meant saving their life.


	23. Concise Contrition

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Concise Contrition<strong>

The stoic calm of Sesshouamru's gaze was enough to sooth the twinge of guilt that cut at Kagome's heart. Their friendship may have been wounded, but Kouga would survive... as long as he didn't do anything to provoke the daiyoukai.

Kagome had no time for contrition, however, as the thick pelt drew her closer to the impassive dog demon. Sesshoumaru slowly leaned towards her until she felt the cool tip of his nose brush against her shoulder. His warm breath fanned her skin as he scented her flesh, his nose following an inquisitive trail down her arm to her wrist.

_~to be continued~_

* * *

><p>Weekly Perfection Prompt #190: twinge  100 words

A/N: I know things have been slow. I am still recovering from two surgeries and still not 100% cancer free. Hoping for a cancer free 2015!


	24. Poisonous Balm

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Poisonous Balm<strong>

Holding Kagome's wrist in a firm, unyielding grip, Sesshoumaru slowly turned her hand over to expose the stinging abrasions on her palm. Aurulent eyes narrowed as his thin lips turned down at the corners in a frown. With a low rumble that almost sounded like an apology the demon pulled the small miko closer till she was nose to chest with him.

Kagome felt a small shiver run down her spine at the intensity of his closeness. She could smell the sharp scent of his blood mingling with a rich, musky essence that was purely him. Swallowing in growing apprehension she found herself suddenly fascinated by a crimson tinged droplet of sweat as it traced the graceful line of his strong jaw.

"You have been injured." The softly spoken words jerked her violently from her trance. Her wide eyes darted back to the youkai's appraising gaze.

"I am?" Blinking in confusion she followed his glance down to the scrapes that burned the fleshy mounds of her palms. "Oh. It's just a scratch." _'Nothing like Kouga's injuries'_ her conscience reminded her with a renewed surge of bitter guilt. She swallowed the futile plea that rose instantly to her lips; she knew that the daiyoukai would not allow her to tend the injuries of his defeated advisory.

A warm dampness brushed along her stinging palm, jolting her out of her miserable thoughts. Kagome watched in stunned awe as Sesshoumaru's tongue traced a slow, careful trail over the rises and dips on the inside of her hand. With painstaking gentleness he lapped at the aching abrasions, lathing her flesh with tender strokes. A memory of melting bone stirred a momentary panic in her chest, but instead of feeling the burn of his poison, the warmth was a soothing balm over her torn flesh.

~to be continued~

* * *

><p>Weekly Perfection Prompt #191: low  300 words


End file.
